


Зима исцеляющая

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Romance, Unicorns, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Первой же зимой после гибели Фреда Джинни сбегает в Запретный лес — к Луне и ее единорогам.





	Зима исцеляющая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Like a Balm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838599) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



— Хочешь посмотреть единорогов? — спросила Луна.

Джинни, которая брела прочь от замка, моргнула и молча повернулась. Луна была совсем рядом, и они стояли бок о бок посреди поля, но Джинни не заметила, откуда та взялась. Глаза у Луны казались больше, чем обычно, и лицо, кажется, бледнее, но любопытство по этому поводу растаяло в пустоте.

Сейчас для Джинни многое так таяло, даже после возвращения в Хогвартс — побег из Норы ни на кроху не уменьшил боль от потери Фреда.

— Не знаю, — сказала Джинни и бросила взгляд через плечо. Рон постоянно болтался рядом, покровительственно возвышался над ней, отгоняя прочь любопытных и прочих идиотов, которым слишком хотелось послушать о войне, о том, что сделала Джинни, несмотря на малозначительную роль, которую она сыграла.

Но сейчас Рона рядом не было. Только они с Луной, вдвоем.

— Они хотят с тобой познакомиться, — сказала Луна. — По крайней мере, увидь они тебя, точно бы захотели. Я им рассказывала о тебе. Но единороги такие привереды! Не знают, нравишься ты им или нет, пока не подойдут совсем близко, пока не разглядят и не почуют.

Джинни снова засомневалась. Так много всего нужно было сделать. Приготовиться к урокам. Посидеть и помолчать с братом. Ответить на мамины письма (мама писала каждый день, как будто ежечасные отчеты Джинни могли заткнуть дыру в ее сердце — дыру в форме Фреда). Пообщаться с друзьями, которых стоило только об этом попросить.

Но подошла и попросила именно Луна, вот в чем факт. До этого к ней подходили только те, кому было наплевать на ее чувства. Рон даже не спрашивая решил, что Джинни хочет быть с ним, Гермиона суетилась вокруг, а Гарри зациклился на смерти, похоронах и Дарах, а остальные решили, что Джинни нужно побыть одной. Ее впервые куда-то пригласили за… за долгое время.

— Да, конечно, — ответила Джинни, и улыбка Луны засияла ярче — словно месяц, охваченный пламенем.

***

— Они там, в самом сердце.

Сказав это, Луна направилась прямо в Запретный лес, одиноко шагая впереди. Джинни поняла, что она имела в виду сердце Леса, и, хотя по коже и пробежали мурашки — не только от холода, — она пошла следом.

Странно, на самом деле, но Лес казался безопасней, чем замок. Пожиратели смерти не пытали здесь Джинни. Она не мечтала здесь без всякой надежды, что Гарри вернется и спасет дорогих ей людей. Кругом был только снег, но внезапно, неожиданно тишину Леса пронизал звук. С той стороны, куда они направлялись.

Джинни замерла. Звук был ей незнаком, хотя и походил на пение хрустальной птицы или чего-то подобного. Такой громкий, такой пронзительный, душераздирающе высокий.

Но Луна продолжила идти, и такая беспечность больно уколола Джинни. Она помчалась за ней, проваливаясь в снег, но Луна обернулась и улыбнулась ей.

— Они здесь. Самая первая проверка, вроде как. Иногда они так отпугивают людей. Те, кому не хватит смелости идти вперед, не имеют смелости и встретиться с ними.

Джинни окинула ее любопытным взглядом. 

— Не думаю, что для встречи с единорогами нужна смелость. Нужны чистота, ну, или удача. В смысле, мы проходили единорогов на уходе за магическими созданиями. И никому не понадобилась храбрость.

После пугающих созданий Хагрида единороги казались милыми и нормальными.

— А, те единороги, — сказала Луна.

Джинни моргнула.

— Есть только один вид единорогов, — твердо сказала она, чувствуя себя так, словно открыла словарь, ища знакомое слово, но его кто-то стер со страницы.

— Почти всегда — да, — согласилась Луна и яростно пошагала вперед, не оборачиваясь, не глядя, идет ли Джинни следом.

А Джинни, вздрогнув, сглотнула, облизнула губы и все-таки пошла за ней.

***

Здесь, глубоко в сердце Леса, высились снежные сугробы. Даже кентавры сюда не заходили. Снег покрывала блестящая, гладкая корка, которую Джинни ломала с каждым шагом. Потом, задрожав, прислонилась к дереву — потереть замерзшие руки.

На этот раз Луна остановилась и решила подождать рядом. Улыбка, которой она одарила ее, так сияла, что Джинни, несмотря на холод и нарастающее беспокойство, расслабилась.

— Так здорово, что ты здесь, — прошептала Луна. — Я хотела показать их моему отцу, но тот после войны всего боится и отдалился от меня. — Неожиданно она поднялась на цыпочки и вытянула руку вперед. — Вон! Видишь?

Джинни повернулась, но тут же покачала головой.

— Нет, прости.

Хотя она не жалела, что пришла, даже если единороги окажутся чем-то вроде мозгошмыгов — чем-то, что видит только Луна. Но прогулка подняла Джинни настроение, и теперь не так остро чувствовалось, что Фреда нет. Не словно потеря руки или ноги.

Тогда Луна сжала ее пальцы, и по венам прокатилось тепло. Джинни задохнулась: тени на снегу таяли и менялись, а Луна терпеливо вела ее руку, пока та не указала верное направление. И на этот раз Джинни увидела.

У дерева стоял единорог и смотрел на них. Он казался сильнее, крепче, менее воздушным, чем хрупкие создания, которые пришли Джинни в голову с самого начала. И куда больше похожим на лошадь. Шерсть его и рог сияли эфемерно-серым, будто были сделаны из жемчуга или опала. Единорог двинулся вперед, его копыта плавно касались снежной корки, но не проламывали ее.

Затем единорог встал перед ними, не обращая поначалу на Луну внимания. Казалось, он пристально изучает Джинни — даже те качества, о которых и сама Джинни не догадывалась. Но, подняв голову, она попыталась глядеть на единорога невинно, без вызова.

Секунда — тряхнув струящейся гривой, единорог мотнул головой и оглянулся. Из леса к ним шли другие серые единороги. Как только появлялся новый — исчезала одна из теней.

Джинни облизнула губы и улыбнулась шире. Луна пододвинулась ближе, подставив уютное плечо. Джинни прижалась к ней, глядя, как единороги один за другим собираются в круг, пока их не стало четырнадцать: тринадцать в ожидании вокруг одного, первого, который стоял рядом с ней.

Она не знала, чего ждать. Может, один из единорогов пронзит их рогом? Или разрешит — по крайней мере, Луне, — прокатиться на себе верхом? А может, Луна выйдет в центр и проведет старинный, священный ритуал?

Но единорог в центре круга вдруг поднялся на задние ноги, и почти в тот же миг от звезды, в которую он целился рогом, протянулся тонкий луч света. И коснулся кончика.

Свет вспыхнул так ярко, что Джинни прикрыла лицо. На несколько тонов ярче снега и такой пронзительно-белый, что слезы брызнули из глаз. Когда Джинни наконец снова смогла видеть, единорог как будто превратился в свет: все тени, из которых было создано его тело, выцвели до белизны. Он взмыл в воздух и снова нежно приземлился на задние копыта.

Затем единорог закружился, все так же балансируя на задних ногах, но не стал поджимать передние, как должно было бы делать животное: нет, он гордо поднимал их. И это не выглядело глупо. Казалось, единорог делает то, для чего и был рожден.

И в то же мгновение, когда первый единорог закружился, остальные вытянули вперед правые передние копыта и медленно, величественно поскакали вокруг него. Ноги плыли, как снежинки, а гривы вздымались и летели по ветру медленнее, чем бежали единороги — и это невозможно было объяснить. Казалось, между тем мгновением, когда Джинни увидела первый их шаг, и громким «Топ!» коснувшегося земли копыта прошла вечность.

Тем временем Луна, сделав круг, вернулась на место — и с той же мечтательной единорожьей неторопливостью протянула руку.

Джинни шагнула вперед и сжала ее ладонь.

И тогда они тоже мечтательно закружились: перед глазами мелькали то серые единороги, скачущие по кругу вокруг медленно вращавшегося центрального единорога, то луч света, соединявший рог и звезду, то сверкающие хлопья снега, которые взлетали и падали вниз, то громадные стволы одиноких деревьев, сиявших все тем же неземным светом.

Они кружились и кружились, и вокруг Джинни вращались времена года — быстро и безжалостно, как и раньше со дня смерти Фреда. Она задышала чаще, а в уголках глаз выступили слезы — ведь все то долгое, мучительное время сжалось воедино. Времена года сменят друг друга, Земля будет вращаться вокруг солнца, и в конце концов без Фреда она проживет дольше, чем с ним.

Но это напомнило ей и о том, что весна придет снова, что Фред так любил весну, ведь можно было устраивать розыгрыши не только в четырех стенах Норы, где мама начала бы ругаться, а и на улице. А жарким летом, вернувшись из Хогвартса, он поиграл бы с в квиддич. С дыханием осени Фред отправился бы обратно, пообещав ей сиденье для унитаза. А потом в школу отправится и сама Джинни — несколько коротких лет вместе, прежде чем Фред умрет.

Так мало времени. Так мало.

Но ход времени не должен быть тяжкой ношей. Он может стать благословением. Воспоминания промелькнули, как луч, как танец, как медленный бег единорогов, величественно, торжественно парящих в зимней ночи.

Танец продолжится. Фред не сможет больше танцевать, но Джинни будет хранить память о нем, помнить все прошлые танцы.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как серые единороги впервые закружились, прославляя звезду и зиму в глубинах Запретного леса? И танцы кончались, но никто не терялся из-за того, что его не было рядом. Прошлое лежало сверкающим снегом, звезда сияла, танец продолжался. Джинни была его частью. И Фред.

Он не танцует, но не забыт. И никогда не будет забыт.

Джинни не знала, в какой момент остановилась, до боли прижав ладони к лицу, словно те примерзли. Кожа горела холодом, как после прыжка в глубокую воду жарким летним днем. Луна обнимала ее, а сверкающий снег пестрел сотней следов.

Единороги исчезли.

Джинни знала, что они уйдут. По крайней мере, она уверяла себя, что так и будет. Но это не объясняло, почему в уголках ее глаз проступила пара слезинок, которые Джинни нетерпеливо смахнула прочь. Это не были слезы страха, или гнева, или тоски, из-за которой Джинни рыдала после гибели Фреда, и они не причиняли боль, хоть и оставались важными.

— Джинни?

Она подняла взгляд на Луну. Та прижалась ближе, ее лицо хранило все тепло, которого Джинни так не хватало, когда танец прервался.

— Ты понравилась единорогам, — серьезно сказала Луна. Она глядела мягко, но без улыбки. — Иначе они ни за что не показали бы тебе танец.

Джинни боялась, что ответная улыбка вышла заученной, но после танца все таким казалось.

— Здорово.

— Мне ты тоже нравишься, — сказала Луна и поцеловала ее.

Это вышло неторопливо и так же мечтательно, как единорожий бег по кругу; у Джинни была уйма времени решить, как поступить. И она решила ответить, подавшись вперед, ответив на этот вызов так же, как и на призыв жить после гибели Фреда.

И все это было частью танца. Частью жизненного пути, на котором ее ждал — пусть Джинни никогда не догадывалась об этом, — серый единорог под звездой в сердце Леса.

Жизненного пути, на котором, может, ее ждала и Луна — если позволить ей, если сама Луна позволит.

Та улыбалась и, отступив от Джинни, отвесила ей короткий поклон.

— Отлично потанцевали.

Может, она имела в виду поцелуй, а может, и собственно танец — Джинни было все равно. Теперь ей стало тепло, а ладони покалывало, словно она долго водила вверх-вниз по стволу горячего дерева, и тогда Джинни поймала Луну за руку и прижала к себе — близко, так близко.

— Давай вернемся.

Теперь Луна радостно шла по ее следам в Хогвартс, как до того сама Джинни за ней в лес. Шагая вперед, Джинни порой поглядывала в сторону, думая о Луне, о единорогах, обо всем на свете.

Но больше всего ее мысли занимала рука Луны в ее ладони, как они кружили в танце, чувство полного принятия, как Луна протянула руку, а Джинни от чистого сердца приняла ее.

— Завтра, — сказала Луна, — нужно построить гнезда для яйценосок. Они мерзнут зимой.

— Да, — ответила Джинни, сжимая ей пальцы. — Давай.


End file.
